


Avaritia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vat Adaar, <i>avaritia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avaritia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Avaritia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644825) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #025 - the seven deadly sins (os sete pecados capitais).

“Josie, você acha que eu sou gananciosa?” Vat perguntou em uma tarde de folga, quando estavam sentadas no jardim fazendo um piquenique.

Desde que começaram a namorar, tentavam roubar esses momentos para ficarem juntas sempre que possível. Naquele dia Josephine só tinha algumas cartas para mandar, e Vat teria que partir na manhã seguinte, então ela conseguiu convencer a outra que as cartas poderiam esperar.

“Você está perguntando para alguém que vem de uma longa linhagem de mercadores sobre ganância?” Josephine zombou, mas vendo o olhar contemplativo no rosto da sua namorada, reconsiderou. “Por que você está perguntando isso?”

“Ouvi alguns soldados conversando. Eles disseram que a ganância de um mercenário é maior do que sua lealdade, então me escolher como Inquisidora foi um erro.”

Josephine descansou a cabeça no ombro de Vat. “Muitas pessoas acreditam que mercenários vendem sua lealdade para quem pagar mais, ao invés de perceberem que eles só estão fornecendo um serviço. Mercadores podem negociar com muitas pessoas, mas muitos não fariam isso de um modo que prejudicasse seu país ou as pessoas a quem são leais. O mesmo acontece com os mercenários.”

“E a questão de saquear os corpos dos meus inimigos caídos?”

“Eles não vão mais precisar de nada se estão mortos.”

Vat riu. “Você tem razão, eu não deveria ter perguntado isso para uma mercadora.”


End file.
